Final words
by fibbermegee
Summary: "I love you." The last words spoken to one another, before the unthinkable happens. Will those really be their last words that Beckett and Castle will ever hear from one another...? (has a happy wedding ending) 19th story. this is a 701 story!
1. Chapter 1

my friend tweeted me a BTS picture of Castle, on happy friends day. It was a picture of "Beckett and Lanie standing in front of a dead man's body.' she wrote a couple of lines to go with the pic.

"Happy friends day, Beckett." Lanie calls as Beckett enters the morgue door.  
"You called me down here to tell me that?" she glances at the dead body rolling her eyes.  
"What we have seen dead bodies before,"  
"Yeah, a little to many." Beckett turns to leave her friend to her work of cutting the man open.  
"Well, they need friends too."  
"Whatever...bye..." she sings waving at Lanie and the dead man.

The picture stuck in my head along with season six finale where Castle in his car says he has the papers, and that she free but not for long. so I wrote the following Fanfic to go alone with it. Sorry, it's another continuation to 623. I know that a lot of people didn't like the season end but maybe this will help!

**Warning: sad story but with a happy ending!**

* * *

**Final words**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**8/10/14**

_"And Kate... I love you."_  
_"I love you, too."_  
Their last words to each other before the unthinkable happened. The teary eyed Kate Beckett jumps out of the car that the newly weds were to leave in, only to see her worst nightmare. Police cars, ambulance, firetrucks and a black van at the scene. With the bottom of her wedding dress fisted in her hands, rushes past the police cars ignoring the yelling, to see what happened to his car, her lover's car. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she glances at the scene in front of her. Edging closer to the edge she held her breath. The smoke shot through the air and the heat of the flames over whelmed her. Her lover's car had crashed and the car's on fire. What was she going to see down there?

Kate Beckett stares for a few seconds than collapses to her knees placing her head in her hands, letting the tears run down her face. This time not caring who saw her. Her friend, partner and now lover was now, in her eyes gone. How was she going to move again? How was she going to smile again? His last words rang out in her mind. "And Kate I love you." She didn't get to hear those words to often. _Why did I wait this long to experience his love.._.She glances up towards the sky, wishing all of this was a nightmare that she was going to wake up from any minute. "Why, now we just met... and he's never gonna know, my secret."

"Kate," She hears a female voice call at her.

"What an angel? Why would?"

"Beckett," calls another familiar voice. "Come back from the edge, there is nothing we can do!"

"Ryan,!" She lifts her head and glares at him. "Just leave me alone! I..." seeing the look in her eyes a death look. Ryan backs away letting Lanie console her friend. Shaking his head as he passed Esposito.

"Honey listen," Lanie comes closer to her. "We are doing all we can...it's just." She kneels down next to her heartbroken friend, who places her hands over her eyes and starts to weep. "Why did he leave me, Lanie, we were happy...I was." she sniffs.

"Sweetie, I know that you were in love, still are but..." Tears run down Beckett's cheek.

Briefly glancing up at her friend, "Lanie," she looks back down, in the direction of the crash. "What am I supposed to do? He was..." her voice trailed off when Ryan and Esposito place their arms under her shoulder and left her up to her feet.

"Easy now. Nice and slow bro." Esposito warns Ryan, like he didn't know any better.

"I have..." she sniffs, rushing into Laine arms, wrapping her arms around her friends neck a little to hard.

"We can't... They say it's not safe." Ryan goes on talking. Lanie glances over at Ryan and shakes her head slightly.

"Lanie what am I suppose to do? Give up and let him..." her voice was in short puffs. Beckett looks back at the black smoke shooting up to the sky. "Lanie help me." Lanie pushes Beckett back some to look her friend in the eye.

"Come this way." She takes her by the hand slowly gliding Beckett away from the crash sight.

"That's." a man calls, point in the direction of Beckett.

Lanie, not knowing if Beckett heard or not, nods to the man. He tilts his eyes to a van, shaking his head slightly, and mouthing the words 'sorry'. Lanie could feel her best friend's tears soaking her shirt. She too had tears flowing from her eyes, just getting the silent news that there was a body recovered from the crash.

"Let's go." Lanie suggested, not wanting Beckett to feel any more pain. Especially, not to see his body, in that van on her wedding day. His, what she believed was going to be a blacked bloody burned up body.

"I can't...not till I know something." She was back to being Kate Beckett NYPD.

"Kate, there's..." Lanie swallows not knowing how to explain this to her best friend that, there was nothing they could do for Castle now.

"Katherine, darling is everything okay. Where's Richard?" Martha races up to Beckett with Alexis a few feet behind her.

"Oh, Martha," Beckett sniffs, grabbing her. "His..." Beckett swallows still not all that sure what was going on. Alexis joins in on the hug.

As the three of them hug each other Lanie slips away from them to go see what's in the van. She had seen many bodies in that van before but this one was going to be one of the worst. She never wanted to see this in her life time. See any of her friends like that, but she had to know. If it was him, Beckett needed to know._ I wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell her that her fiancee isn't going to make it down the aisle. To hold her on her wedding night._ She sniffs then looks at where the man pointed with only his head. There was no van anywhere.

_What a van just doesn't vanish? and I didn't hear it leave. How is that even possible? This is not one of Castle's crazy theories._ She shakes her head, trying to shake the tears. Sure she thought his theories were far out there but that's what make her laugh at the two of them. And him finishing Beckett's sentences was so cute to her. _I'm going to miss that the most..._with another shake of her head. She glances around.

Beckett glances at Lanie's confusion, "What's the word...anything?"

"Nothing haven't found out." Lanie lies to her friend. "No one." she smiles, "I'm going to find out what the boys might have heard." She sees Ryan and Esposito walking around. Both of them have been crying to.

"They just took what they believe to be Castle's body to the morgue." Ryan calls to her as she approaches them. Esposito automatically slaps Ryan in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he gave Esposito a dirty, how dare you look.

"Beckett doesn't need to know that yet."

Beckett watches the three of them talk. Even though she can't hear every word being said, their body langue tells her they're sharing a secret.  
"They don't know that for sure bro. It might not have been him. I didn't want her to know just yet. Till..." Ryan cut him off looking at Lanie when he says,

"They want..." he points to her.

"Me?" she's taken back. "They want me to ID him, why me?"

"Like Ryan says they want the best..." Esposito adds, without looking at her. She swallows then glance a quick two second look back at Beckett, shaking her head. _They want me to id my best friend's fiancee, can this day get any worse?_ She sighs, "Let's get this over with." she lowers her head some. "I think it's going to be a long night."

"We didn't want to tell her till..." Ryan tries to smile but couldn't bring himself to. He just could have possible lost one of his best guy friends.

"We get positive an id on the body..." Lanie responds, "I get it...I just." wipes away her tears. She too like Beckett has to go from being a friend to work partner.

"I'll go," Esposito volunteers seeing how shaken Lanie was getting.

"No I will." Ryan chimes in.

"I'm older I'll go." Esposito counters back.

"Stop it you two," Lanie wiggles her fingers at them. "You too fight like brothers. No one is going to see the body yet." Lanie shouts a little to loud, just enough for Beckett, who was walking up with them, to catch the words 'the body.'

"Lanie there's a body?" Beckett stops her eyes rolls back in her head and she starts to collapse. Once again the boys jump into action racing to her catching her. "Beckett," Ryan gently calls holding her up so she doesn't hit the ground. Martha and Alexis gasp at the sight more than what had been said.

"Is it true?" Alexis turns to her mother, "That there's a body?"

"A body, where?" Apparently Martha was aware of what had been said.

"All I know is that a body was recovered." Lanie tries to explain to the two of them. Alexis grabs her mother tightly crying her eyes out.

"Is it..." Martha, couldn't even finish her sentence before she too was balling her eyes out.  
Martha holds on tight to Alexis.

"I don't know all that much. The body of a male was brought to the morgue a few minutes ago." Everyone stares at her. "But that doesn't mean..."

"But it's a possibility it could be!" She was hoping the Lanie would be reassuring her that it wasn't her father in the morgue.

"I don't know sweetie. They have asked for my assistance."

"Then that seals it." Alexis buries her head into her grandmother's shoulder. "It is him," she peers up slightly, "And they want you to id him. So his family doesn't have too." Alexis again buries her head weeping loudly. Her grandmother moves her granddaughter's head against her chest, than lowers her own head closer.

"Oh, kiddo..."

"Where's the body..." Perlmutter slaps his hand over his mouth, when sees Beckett in a wedding dress. _Why is she here at the __crime scene in a wedding dress or any dress for that matter. Although she does look sexy._ He shook the thought. _I shouldn't be thinking that way._ He told himself. _She's in love with that none detective, Castle guy._ _And asking about him where is he? He's usually right in center..._Perlmutter glances at all the people there, have they been crying _oh no, it wasn't...if it was than why call me. I'm.._.He looks at Lanie who is also dressed inappropriately for just a normal crime scene.

"I'm sorry I..." Perlmutter turns away not really wanting to get involved with this. _That's why I work with the dead and not the living. I don't have to feel or see emotions._

Lanie places her hand on Beckett's shoulder. "He didn't mean..."

"I..." Lanie steps in front of her friend embracing her once again.

"No you don't...I know what you are thinking."

"Lanie, I need to do this...if I..." she stares over at Perlmutter who is standing talking to other cops.

_There is no way in hell that I'm letting her go to the morgue and id what could be her burned fiancee on her wedding day._

"Honey listen to me. You don't want to see or remember him like this..."

"Lanie, I can't walk away, you know that." Beckett steps back. "He wouldn't walk away from me. He wouldn't leave me and I won't leave him."  
Lanie sighs, she now knows that she had to let Beckett do this or else. Else she might lose her best friend. _Beckett wouldn't never forgive me if I don't._ She shakes her head, _what other choice do I have?_

"Okay," with a nod and a sigh, Lanie agrees. Maybe making the biggest decision of her life. "We do it together." Beckett tears up just from the words that she used, 'we do it together', that's what Castle always wanted her to do. He wanted them to do it together. Maybe he was just chicken but she thought he just wanted to be with her always. 'Always' another word that took on a new meaning in her life. _How am I going to face the world now without...s_he swallows. _Can I? We were partners, we were each other's lifelines and now..._

"Go wait for me," Lanie whispers to her so that Martha or Alexis doesn't hear them talking. "by my car." Beckett nods slowly, turning away. She didn't want to let go of Lanie either. She just wanted to be held, till all her emotions were settled. Would that ever happen? Beckett slowly walks to Lanie's car.

"How is she?" Gates asks coming up to Lanie. "This can't be easy on her..."

"Not all that good. I just..." Lanie hearing the faint rumble of what she believes to be thunder, glances up. "I'm going to take her home." Still watching the sky as fast moving dark clouds rolls across the sky.

"Than you better hurry, it looks bad. Like a storm is settling in." Gates rushes off.

"Javy," Lanie waves at the boys, "Take Alexis and Martha to the precinct." Ryan scans the area.

"Where are they?" Ryan calls.

"Oh no, they must have heard my plans with Beckett." Lanie responds. "Great," she says under her breath. "Just what I need more people there in my morgue." _Did I just say my morgue?_

"In the morgue?" Ryan questions confused.

"You were taking her there, on her wedding day!" shouts Esposito. "That's just cold."

"Lanie you can't do that." Ryan waves his hands about. "If you..."

"Either I do, or she will do, what his family is now, going on her own." Lanie walks past the guys to her car. "I don't want her to be alone. I don't think she can handle that right now."

"We,"

"Find Alexis and Martha. Before..." Before she got the last of her sentence out, the bottom drops out of the clouds in one big gush of pouring down rain. "Go now!" Lanie rushes over to her car as quick as she can wearing a dress. Beckett stood there drenched standing in the rain.

"Kate, I..." Beckett looks up at the sky, letting the water hit her face. She wanted to erase all of today away alone with her tears. This time there would not be a second chances.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final words**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**8/10/14**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Beckett and Lanie sit in silence on the way to the morgue. Lanie glances at Kate every once in a while just to see how she's holding up. Beckett could never really hide her emotions from Lanie. Laine doesn't see any suspicious cars not even Esposito patrol car. _maybe they..._

"Kate, look if you." Lanie swallows, not really wanted Beckett to go through with this. She takes in a deep breath, shaking her head as she wipes away her own tears.

Beckett rolls her eyes, "Let's go." Beckett without looking at her friend opens the door, gets out and then slams it closed. _Back to being all business again. I see._

They walk down the small hallway towards the main autopsy room, which Beckett did all the time. Lanie places her hands on outer double door, to give her a small pause. She wants to make sure that this is really what Beckett wants to do. Noticing the hesitation Beckett sighs, bringing her eyes back to meet her friend's face. _Why wont she just let me do this? Does she know what I'm going to find? _Beckett blinks,_ but I have to do this and she knows I do._

"Lanie," Beckett calls, "I..." Lanie waves her hands at Beckett.

"I know but do you really..." Beckett pushes ahead of her. Lanie snatches her friend by the arm. "Are you really ready for what you might see?" Lanie notices there is a slight tremor on her arm. _She's getting more nervous by the minute. Just like I'm._

"Lanie let me go I..." Beckett shifts trying to get out of her grip. "Let me go first," Beckett tries to smile, "Please." She begs, giving her friend the best pleading look she can muster, at a time like this. Another thing Castle wanted to do. He wanted to go first at times but she never let him. It was her job. And then when she offered to let him go first he asks her what she wanted to do. _So giving, at everything..._..She blinks shaking her head a little. C_ontrol yourself Kate. _

"Okay," Lanie finally chokes out as she held the door open for Beckett. Lanie notices as Beckett passes her into the room that she closes her eyes with her head down. _I shouldn't have let her do this, she's not ready for this. Am I?_ Lanie hits the light switch on the wall. The room lights up. No bodies are there out for everyone to see. That can only mean two things, there are none or they were still back in storage waiting to be wheeled out. Lanie was hopping for number one. She glances over at Beckett who, now was looking around.

* * *

With the coolness of a metal autopsy table with only a sheet, a very thin sheet at that cover him, Castle lays on his back with his hands on either side of his body.

_"Why is it so cold in here?"_ He ask as he feels his body shiver some. Some of his hairs stand up on ends. _Have I been out that long that winter came?_ He shakes his head opening his eyes. "_Why do I feel like I'm necked, with just a sheet over me? Am dressed as a ghost? or maybe I'm invisible, can you see me?"_ He chuckles to himself.

He thinks for a second..._metal table, sheet, necked what do they all have in common...um..._he snaps his fingers, as his brain finds the answer. "_Wait I know this a...a morgue. Why am I in a morgue? Am I dead? Did I come back to life? How cool would that be? Why am I talking out-loud to myself? I have to get out of here."_ He stretches his arms up. Boo...He tries to sound scary just for laughs. The sheet slides down over his face some. He glances around the room. To his left was metal cabinet doors, which always crept him out when he was in Lanie's morgue. "_Are there more bodies in there..." _he wonders.

To his right was another metal table, this one with a bowl at that end. "_At least I wasn't up there yet."_ His palms start to get sweaty. He feels his chest. "_I don't have any cloths on and I don't have a gaping cuts down my chest, that's a good sign."_ He wiggles his toes. "_But I seem to have something around one of my toes. A rope of some short. A toe tag maybe? Am I officially tagged body now?"_ He jokes. "_Now I know that I'm in a morgue but why if I'm not dead? How did I get from driving my car to here? Oh no...was I...was I pronounced dead at the scene and...oh no not on my wedding day...Kate I can't leave her...I have to find her...I have to get out of here."_

He hears movement from the other room. _Someone's coming what should I do?_ He decides the best thing for him to do was lay back down and be silent. He swallows as the movements in the other room continue. _There are no such things as zombies, there are no such things as zombies..._

* * *

"I don't see any bodies?" Beckett stares back at Lanie with a loss of words. Beckett was expecting to see at least one body covered with a sheet. But there was nothing there waiting for them. _Maybe..._ "Where are the bodies? I mean... I thought there was going to be..."

"That's cause, the bodies are stored till one is needed for an..." Lanie didn't want to finish the last word. She thought that that would upset Beckett even more. She remembers what the man told her at the scene, that they brought in a body and he would be just waiting. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. _Not in the back room._ She lowers her head before glancing back to see Beckett's reaction. Beckett steps to the closed door. "Lanie what's back there?" she points, "Is that where..."

"Honey you don't want to go back there." Lanie's voice rings out.

"I have to know, if his back there." She turns the handle of the door, hesitates for a second then, pushes the door open. She puts her hand over her mouth as she gasp. In front of her stands a table with a bowl at the end of it. _Is that where?_ She stares hard at the table. _Is that where he was..cut open..._.she turns around and looks back at Lanie who has entered the room behind her. "Is that...where?"

"Look Kate you shouldn't be back here. I..." There was a rustling noise, coming from Beckett's right. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a sheet flutter up. _No can't be... it's just my imagination playing tricks on me nothing more._ She tries to convince herself. She glances over at what she thought was a metal cart, where a body dead was, under a sheet. A large bare foot extends past the sheet. A tag catches her attention.

"Beckett, let me." Lanie says stepping up from behind her but she was too late. Beckett held the toe tag in her hand. Male age 40's Name still unknown, she reads. Than reread. "Unknown, male in their 40's," she swallows, glances quickly over her shoulder at Lanie. "Could it be him Lanie," she blinks, trying to compose herself once more. She steps to the top of the table and reaches for the sheet.

"No, not this time." Lanie was quicker this time. She grabs Beckett's hand, shaking her head. "I don't want you to do this."

"But the sheet...it...I..." Beckett stumbles over her words.

"I know, I heard..." Lanie swallows, the lump that was forming in her throat. "I saw it too. I think the wind did that."

"We are indoors. There's no way." Beckett reaches out with her hand once again for the sheet that covers this body. Possibly the body of her lover.

"Beckett no, you don't need to." her friend hollers at her.

_There are no such things as ghost,_ Beckett repeats in her mind. She could hear a faint breathing sound. _No way!_ She grips the edge of the sheet. "I have to look. I think it's breathing."

_Now I know that my friend is losing it, dead bodies. They don't just start breathing again. How am I going to convince her not to do this? I don't want her to see if it is him, to see her fiancee like this. Especially..._

"It's not an it, it is, well was a person. and If you're under the sheet then you're not breathing."

"I know right." Beckett who didn't really believe that it could actually breath, whispers 'Castle,' anyway. It's not like something was going to show up and take her away. That only happens in the movies she reminded herself. She hesitates with a piece of the sheet in her hand and lowers her head closer to the body's head area. _That's something that Castle would say to me, that he use to use reverences to movies._ She swallows, taking in another deep breath "Castle," she whispers, his name again. "If this is you show me a sign."

_Why did I just talk to what could be a dead body? Is that cause I miss talking to him, hearing his voice. His sexy, low growling voice._ She sighs, she was wavering on the edge of an other breakdown.

Castle couldn't believe it. He was hearing her voice again, that sexy soothing voice of that of his bride to be. I_t can't be...but what if...am I a ghost or is she? I hear her voice but..._

"Beckett?" the sheet talks.

_Did that sheet just answer me back!?_ She shakes her head, _No it's just the voice that I want to hear...I..._ Tears start to push their way through her eyes again.

_The voice that I knew to well. The one that can turn me on in a heart beat. The one that I will never forget. The one that I will never hear again whispering loving, caring words in my ears. The one that I will fall asleep beside..._she swallows._ I always told him he talked too much and now...it's really gone._ A river of tears drips down her face from her eyes. She rubs her finger under her nose. _I wish..._

Lanie stands there slack-jawed. She too can hear a whispered voice respond to Beckett's question. Still in shock, she walks closer, "I think I heard it too." Her words crack. Shaking her head. Beckett steps back from the body.  
"No, no Lanie. It's all in my head." Beckett lets out something between a cough and a sigh of acceptance that she was staring at the body of her dead lover. "What am I going to do? How am I..." Beckett turns, and grabs her friend in a hug, "I don't think I will survive, then I will be here on your table."

"Don't say that Kate," Lanie sighs, "Don't even think it."

Beckett has to compose herself once again. _Lanie's right I can't throw that out there for the universe to hear me say, that I want to die. But all I want right now is to be with my lover...and if..._

"I have to know," she calls out. "As much as this might pain me, I have to do this. The not knowing is eating me up inside. He taught me not to have fear of the unknown, and the what ifs'. He taught me to believe in magic, cause if I didn't I wouldn't never ever find it. I...I can't let him down."

"You didn't let him down," Lanie shot back. "You love him."

"And where did that get me?"

"A life of love and joy. I saw it in you everyday for the past six years and..."

"One that I wish that I can continue with him." She sucks in a large amount of air. "I wish..."

'Kate', Castle wanted so badly to rip off the sheet and surprise her but didn't think that this was the right time? when was the right time though.

Her eyes drifted down the body again, then back up settling on what should be the head on a man's body. I_s this the body of my one true love. The body of my 'one and done'?_

"Lanie do you think..."

"I don't know sweetie let me look for you."

"Not a chance in hell." she shot at Lanie. _That's my girl feisty as ever in what she wants._

Beckett slowly, nudges closer, a slow shuffle of her feet across the hard floor but it was a start. As if in slow motion reaches out and touches his arm. Her heart stops, freezes in her chest as she thinks that she feels, a twitching movement. It's a few seconds before she remembers she's holding her breath and needs to breath. That would be a good thing. She moves her hand down the arm to the fingers, _so warm...Why are they warm?_ She feels the fingertips. _They feel like ones that use to make their way through my hair. The ones that just by, their softness could start the fire inside me. Which is oddly what is happening right now. Why can't I..._ she slides her loose hand down her face.

_Am I ever going to do anything that doesn't remind me of him..._she could feel that the tears building up again. Am _I ever going to be the same? or is the Castle kool-aid in me forever?_

_I have to face the fact,_ she swallows _that i'm never going to feel his touch again._ She sniffs, _Maybe Lanie's right. Maybe I'm not ready to accept that he's never going to come back to me..._ She takes the hand, of this body with both of hers. Intertwining it fingers with hers, licks her dry lips and whispers,  
"Castle, Rick, I love you." _  
_

"Always," a whisper comes back.

"Ah," Beckett screams letting go of this body's arm as she jumps back into Lanie almost knocking her over. Lanie has to grab her around the waist, steadying her.

"Kate what is it?"

"I thought..." she shakes the thoughts. "Never mind." She turns to walk out of the storage room. _What if...you'll never know..._her mind tells her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final words**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**8/10/14**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beckett twirls on the balls of her feet, her wedding dress, even though still a little wet, sways.

"Whatever happens today Beckett you still look amazing." She sighs, smiling at Lanie watching her.

"Right about now I would be dancing with him, Castle, my husband." Beckett looks to the floor for a second and than glancing back at Lanie swirls around again. "But I'm in a morgue, about to ID..." She stops and lowers her head to the floor. She could feel her heart breaking into thousands of pieces. She takes in few deep breaths. I_ can do this...I can't go on forever without..._She swallows back the pain. She opens her eyes, blurry from the tears, she stares back at the body. Her quizzical glance settling on the man's arm.

_It's... I dropped it...wasn't it just suppose to be hanging there...it's...placed back with the body...How is that? Lanie was there with me __the whole time so she couldn't have placed it back...what...go find out why..._

Beckett once again inches closer to the sheet this time, she is powerless to resists it's pull. She has to know how the story ends. Another thing that he has taught me to do...to find the answer and not back down till I know. I don't think that he meant that this situation would be one of those stories though. She tries to breathe. She is hit with unknown force, something more powerful beyond her control that makes it hard for her to breathe in the air she needs. She gasp and swallows, thus giving her the courage to pull the sheet down some.

"Ah," she jumps back again, when she sees her worst nightmare come true. The face, his face, the face of her lover staring back at her. so so...still...so peacefully looking..."Ah..." she screams backing up this time , and Lanie wasn't behind her. She loses her balance and she hits the floor. Hard. She doesn't care the pain in her heart was the most excruciating thing ever. More than when her mother died.

"Kate," Lanie helps her to her feet. "I..." she buries her head in Lanie's shoulder and sobs uncontrollably, not stopping. Than Lanie sees why. She places her hand up the side of Beckett's face rubbing her.

"That's why..." both of the sob for what seems to be forever. Beckett drifts her eyes back to the face of the man that she fell in love with.

"May I?" Beckett knows that's it an odd request that she was going to ask but she had to kiss his lips one last time, to say get closure. Some anyway, nothing will really heal her now ripped open heart. It was bleeding in pain and this time she believes it can't be fixed.

"May you what?" Lanie, knowing how Beckett felt about Castle, knew what her friend was going to ask her.

"Touch his face, kiss his lips one last time." What that's not exactly what Lanie was thinking that Beckett was going to ask her. Why would she or anyone for that matter what to kiss a dead body. But than again what would Lanie do if say it was Javi laying there. She would want one more chance to feel his lips...Lanie shook the thought of Javi's lips on hers.

"You want to kiss him?" She had to make sure that she heard Beckett right. "on the lips."

"Please Lanie, I..." Beckett sniffs. "My heart's already broken...bleeding out in pain. I need..."

"Closure," Lanie automatically answers her without thinking. Beckett does one of her death glares at Lanie. One that gave the meaning 'how dare you' look. Lanie could see all the pain in her eyes and it was worse than at her mother's funeral.

"Sure sweetie," Lanie smiles a fake smile. Even though this was out of the norm she will allow her friend to do that. She didn't really think that this one kiss would give her friend any closure she thought that is just make things worse. But really what was she going to do? She couldn't deny Beckett one last hope of love.

Beckett steps forward to her lover, than looks at her friend before approaching him. She reaches out, than stops, glances at Lanie shaking hand. _I can do this...I have to do it for him. He needs to know, I need to know._ I need..._.what I really need is him...to hold me...to give me strength...like he always has-even if it was just through his books-I can't..._She closes her eyes, a tear hits the open part of her shoe touching her toe. She glances down at it for a second then back to Castle's face. She touches the side of his face with the back of her hand.

Castle sees his opportunity.

"He he he, that tickles," he calls out to her.

"What the...Castle..."

"I'm back from the dead!" Castle states opening his eyes. Hoping that he didn't scare her too much. Both ladies jump back staggering backwards. Both end up this time hitting the metal shelving cabinet units next to Castle. Beckett placing her hand over her chest, expelling a sigh from her lungs.

_How is that...how could he..._Her face turns to a look of a scorned woman, who just found out her man was cheating on her with another woman. Fury flashed in her eyes. This time as she stomps back towards him.

He swallows, seeing the look on her face. _Did I make this worse? I didn't mean...I..._He blinks. Beckett was now staring down at him. He smiles, trying to tell her with just his facial expression that he was sorry about what he just did. Trying to play all innocent, the way that she was looking in that dress.

_Wow seeing her in that dress...she looks so...young and innocent...so...wet and muddy? Why? There's got to be a story to that one...it doesn't matter right now...she still looks gorgeous to me...I just hope that she can forgive me...He sighs, what have I done...I just should have been straight with her, when she first touched me. I just...I didn't know how..._

"I...I...I..." is all that she can muster, as she breathes in small puffs. The words she needed just refuse to come.

"Do...Do...Do." Castle responds jokingly, along with winking at the two of them. They huff, and Beckett does one of her famous eyes roll at him before turning away leaving him there on the table.

"Beckett, Lanie?" No response back. "Kate, wait." Lanie turns around to face him from the doorway of the other room. Castle tries to get up, then thinks better of it, when he realizes that he is still necked.

"What are you even doing under there?" Lanie shouts, pointing at him with the sheet still covering him half way up.

"I don't know?" Castle sounding like a little kid, throwing his hands up. _Don't give me that bull..._she thought, _you knew all this time and you did nothing.._.

"Where are my cloths?" With that question, Lanie thought that maybe Castle didn't really know why he was laying on an autopsy table, necked either. _I bit he got a shock when they washed him. All of him. I know that will piss off Kate too if she knew that little detail. That another person touch every nick and krany of him. Lanie tries to stifle a giggle. I bet that fun, at least I didn't have to do that!_

He starts to wiggle some to get comfortable, pulling the sheet with him he tries once again to get up, "I have to see her. I have to explain. Please Lanie can you tell her that I need..." he sighs looking down, "I...need..." he swallows. "Her. I need my fiancee..." well as of a few hours ago she was. But after this he wasn't so sure._ I think that I screwed this up. I shouldn't have scared her like that... I just should have come out. But what would that have done to her. I tried to talk and she...dug deeper. I..._

"But you're necked." Beckett says, she doesn't really know why to state the obvious to him.

"Well, most corpses are... " he chuckles trying to ease this situation with her. Beckett leans over ready to choke the life out of him right then.

"Do you want me to make you one." she playfully shot back, her eyes telling him that, that spark of life was back.

_Oh no,_ Lanie thought, _Back to bickering with each other. Those two I tell you could drive me crazy with all their games. _She steps back some, not to far cause she wants to hear how this ends. If it does before the midnight hour.

"Kate," he can still see the glint of surprise in her eyes. "I shouldn't have said, that. I couldn't...I didn't know how to tell you guys that I was still alive." He glances over at the doorway at Lanie who had her back against the door. "I just found out a few minutes ago."

"What," Beckett's voice turned to concern.

"I..." Castle sighs, then swallows a few times, trying to find the right words. "I..I opened my eyes and to my shock I was...well under this sheet," he touches the edge of if pulling it up some. "I...was...I was necked, I..."

"So you didn't know," He shook his head, "So this wasn't some kinda a joke?"

His heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. _How can she think that I would sink that low in a joke? and especially now...today of all days?_

"No," he wanted to shout back at her. Blast his words towards her, but he was soft in the way he delivered his words. "Not for me it isn't. Do you see it that way? Do you think that I would stoop that low." He paused for a second then adds. "On our wedding day?"

Beckett turns away from him. He places his hands up over his face, once again he thinks that he might have said the wrong words to her. He was trying to be honest with her and look where it was getting him. "Kate, I wouldn't do that to you, not..." he lowers his eyes then back up at her, "This time." _There I go again, why can't I keep my mouth shut. Oh wait, that too got me in this mess in the first place. I damned if I damned if I don't._

She takes a few steps forward towards the door. "Wait don't leave me here. We..." She continues to walk out the door, leaving him in there all alone again.

"At least leave the door open for me." he tries to joke again. This time getting no response.

_I guess I deserve her walking out on me._ He chokes out breath than realizes that his own eyes are filling with moisture.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final words**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**8/10/14**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"It would serve him right if we did leave him in there." Lanie calls out to Beckett after seeing her enter the room with her head down, crying once again.

"You know that I can't though." She whispers between huffes. "I love him too much. but..."

"You gonna leave me in here necked and alone on our wedding day." Beckett could hear him saying. There was a wisp of a an evil grin at the corner of Beckett's mouth just a soft tilt that could easily be missed but Lanie saw it. That gesture says more than her words could have. _She's going to give it to him now._

"Is that a plea for you to...?" Lanie put up her hand. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know, what kinky things the two of you do. Just don't..."

"Lanie!" Beckett responds, shooting her friend a death glare, "He can hear us in there. I...better..." she steps in the direction of the door.

Lanie shakes her head. "Let him sweat a few minutes, girlfriend." She put her hands around Beckett pulling her back away from the door. "You need this fun, to collect yourself, to take a breather."

"So cold. So so very cold in here..." She hears more cries from Castle. _Lanie's right, i__t is kinda fun hearing him beg. __but...and I'm __ getting sucked into his childish behavior .._..._that's_...she shook her head. _.that's what I love about him. I can't stay mad..._

"You wouldn't let me freeze back here would you?" he remembers what she said about wanted one last kiss. "Then you have to do mouth to mouth with me."

_So he wants to play huh. _Beckett thought._ Then I can play too._ She glance at the wall clock. _After all, he's right it's still our wedding day._

Lanie watching Kate, could tell that she was conflicted about this whole situation. She could see the wheels turning in her friend's mind.

"Kate, what are you thinking over there?" Beckett snapped out of her look, glances back at her friend. She inhaled a deep breath then makes the comment,

"I'll bring you another blanket."

"We, don't." Lanie starts, than sees the smile creeping across Kate's face. _Oh no Kate, don't do what I think to are going to do. _Beckett walks back into the back room where Castle was, what no blanket.

His eyebrows go to the ceiling._ I thought she was going to..._

Beckett circles him like a lion stalking its prey. Castle tries with his eyes to follow her to see what she's up to.

"I brought something better." She says stepping around him for the second time. She was watching him and he was watching her. Not knowing what she was going to do to him.

"Something better?...I don't..." Castle looks confused. He swallows as he notices that her skin glows, looking so soft and touchable. Her lips curve in a smile, demanding to be kissed. All of her demanding to be kissed and the desired flames in her eyes.

_oh..._ He got his answer. She was messing with him. His arms automatically reach out but she sides steps them. She scraps the bottom of his toes with her fingernails and he jumps from the contact, sending lightening bolt through his body.

"Now, that I have your attention..."

"You always have my dear..." He stretches out his hands towards her.

"Shhhhh..." She tickles his feet again.

"Stop, stop. That..."

"Shhh..." her voice had an edge to it this time.

Castle gulps, he is now at her mercy. She is blocking his only way out. She steps to a cabinet and retrieves something beside it. Castle can't see what it is unless he sits all the way up. He didn't want to risk that this time. Beckett places the object on the floor, takes her shoes off and steps on it. Climbing the steps he is now able to see her.

"Kate...I..." She leans forward like a stretching cat, reaching out her hands. He couldn't resist the temptation to help her.

"This is the blanket that you were talking about. huh," He automatically wraps his arms around her pressing her body against his. "Than I'll have to pull it all the way up." he responds as he slides her up him. "So this going to keep me warm?" he lifts his eyebrows.

"You sound disappointed."

"Me? never...just..." She slowly sits up with her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. She sweeps her fingers through her hair. Exposing her, for his eyes only, bright and vibrant happy smile. One that she only used in his company after they got together two years ago.

"Is that better?" she asks lifting her eyebrows winking at him. He tries to wiggle some. "um..."

"You know that you can sit up and join me." her voice was raspy, as her body was just now starting to relax.

"Why Detective Beckett," he smiles, "Is that a challenge in your voice?"

"Why Mr. Castle I think it is..." _Than game on._

He cups her face with his hands, dragging her back down into a deep passionate kiss. Kate slides her hands under the sheet rubbing him. "And this should keep the sparks flying."

Rolling his head side to side, "You," he swallows trying to keep his control, "You...you don't play fair."

"Who says anything about being fair." she responds.

"Than maybe we should lose the sheet," He suggested to her, laughing knowing all to well that this could get them into more trouble. "and the dress..." He whispers, next to her ear. The heat of his breath leaves goosebumps on her skin, tickling her ear. She had never done anything impulsive like this before but it was her wedding day so why the hell not.

"Well, I do have all the protection that I need right here,"

_Double meaning to her words. I like it._

"Um...Kate...you do know where we are, right?" He reminds her seeing how giddy she was getting losing herself in the moment.

"Rick...I...,"

"I'm just saying," he takes in a deep breath, not wanting her to stop either. "Look around us." he tries to cup her face again, missing her lips on his. "Who's really gonna know..." The words just escaped his mouth.

"I won't tell if you don't." She stays right where she is taking in a few deep breaths. She knows that this is so wrong for them to do. And that Lanie wouldn't appreciate if she walked in on the two of them which she could easily do. But Castle's right, she would never admit that to him, what could hurt. They were the only two in that room at the moment so why not just go for it. She leans down to kiss his eyes, then moves to kiss his nose, and places kisses down his throat.

"You know that this undoes me...your kisses all over. I just..." Soft moans fill the room echoing only adding to the sensual scene the two of the them almost making love on the autopsy table.

"ahem..." Lanie clears her throat. "Would you like a pillow with your blanket?" She questions as she stands by the door.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Castle jokes back at Lanie, trying not to get so embarrassed that Lanie caught them almost doing the deed on her  
autopsy table in front of her.

"Castle, I don't think that's what she had in mind." Beckett whispers close to his ear. He just smiles back at her. She could feel the chuckle deep with him.

"Lanie...I..." Beckett , glances at her friend staring at the two of them, "I..." she looks down at Castle, "we..." Beckett starts to explain her and Castle's actions.

"Honey, honey, honey." Lanie shakes her head waving her hands about. "You don't have to explain. I understand your need...I just don't think that this is..."

"The right place...I know, I'll..." she starts to wiggle her way down Castle, which was turning him on even more.

"No. Stay here." Beckett stops moving. Confused at what Lanie was getting at.

"I'll get his cloths so that you two can get out of here. And do that ," she points to the two of them. "In the comfort of your own bedroom and not on my autopsy table."

"I...we..." Castle starts, even though she started it, he wasn't going to let her take all the blame.  
_But why should I?_ Castle just shrugs, having that shy, 'we just got caught' look on his face. Beckett shakes her head at him rolling her eyes.

Lanie leaves to get Castle's cloths. In doing so, a paper falls out of his folding up cloths. "What the...?" She was curious that  
she had to know what he was carrying with him. She slowly opens it. "It's their wedding licence. ummm..." She rubs her fingers on her chin as to think about what she wants to do. She grabs her cell phone off the table and calls her friend at the courthouse. A few minutes later, a woman with dark hair and dressed in a pants suite enters.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Brye."

"When you said that you needed someone to be a witness, to a wedding, I didn't know that you meant."  
Brye shook her head, seeing the kissing couple, "Never did this kinda wedding before. It will be one for the record books."

"I have the bride, the groom and the paperwork so...I thought. I do this for them." Brye and Lanie walk through the door towards the couple.

"I presume that that's the groom on the autopsy table with the bride straddling him." Brye whispers, as she points at Castle and Beckett who haven't moved from the autopsy table. The couple didn't even realize they were being watched.

"Yes that's them, the happy couple that I was telling you about that need our services." Lanie calls, a little louder to her friend from the courthouse.

"Lanie you brought company." Beckett sounded shocked.

"I thought you were bring my cloths." Castle states staring at the woman.

"I was, Mr. Castle till..." Lanie responds but before she could finish her sentence he answered her back.

"Till what you couldn't find them?"

"No I found them alright along with," Lanie points the her friend next to her that held the licences at her side.

Beckett looks up, "Lanie," she swallows. "What's.." Beckett had a scared look on her face. One that showed her fear. _Why would she have that look on her face  
__it's not like..._.Lanie thought to herself. "Going on here?" Beckett chokes out. Staring at the lady, with caution.

"I have a proposal for the two of you." Brye finally spoke to the two of them.

"Proposal," Beckett starts to get off Castle.

"See what I did there." she jokes turning her head, towards Lanie. "No, stay there, right where you are, it will be easier."

"Easier?" Beckett question with a confused look. "Lanie what's she?" stares at her friend.

"You already have the dress, the groom and the papers." Lanie smiles at Beckett. "So I thought that..."

"You didn't." Beckett shot back at her.

"I think she just did," Castle responds wiping his hands down his face. "I think it's romantic."

"Romantic, you in a morgue?" Beckett calls out glaring at him one of her death glares.

"No, that's not what I meant..." He cried out. "I meant she was trying to help us..." He reaches up some and took her head in his hands, leaning her down and places a kiss on her nose.

"Well, the both of you are here and..." Brye adds.

"I'm game." Castle says laying back down taking Beckett with him.

"Castle," she whispers.

"Come on Beckett it will be fun. You me..."

"Thanks but..."

"I say we do it." Castle's voice was excited. He glances over at the women still watching them.

"But what about..." Beckett glances down at him. "I thought you..."

"You said I was the only one you needed for our wedding and...it fits us." Castle talks like she's the only one in the room with him.

"It's just morbid." Beckett shouts out back, not really meaning to, it just happened that way.

"The better, for us...We are known as 'Caskett...' it just seems fit, that we say our 'i do's' in a morgue." Beckett let's out a long sigh, just staring at him. Watching his eyes glisten.

"Castle."

"Why not...you're already dressed," lifting his eyes brows. "looking gorgeous, by the way." he reaches up to touches her face with the back of his hand, letting his fingers slid down it. She smiles down at him for a second than, shakes her head. "I don't want...what happened earlier get a second chance. what I want is a long and happy life with you." tears drip from her eyes.

"Castle, Rick that's so sweet." she wipes the tears away.

"So is that a yes?" he puts his boyish grin on his face. She sniffs.

"What about you..." She holds up some of the sheet that was still covering him.

"Don't worry about me Kate, today is all about you." He swallows.

"It's about us." she responds remembering what some of their fights were about.

"Us, and our fairy tale," He licks his lips, "Why don't we have one that no one would dare repeat?"

"You got that right!" Lanie makes the comment.

"He got you there, I don't know to many people who would do this." Brye calls.

Beckett chuckles "He's right you know, not to many people in their right mind would try to repeat this."

Lanie places something in Beckett's hand. Beckett drags her gaze from Lanie's face to glance quizzically at  
the item she placed in her hand. "You might need this." Lanie whispers.

Beckett feels it. "Lanie I..." The object caught the light at the right angle for Castle to see it shine. "It's time girlfriend." Lanie winks.

Beckett takes Castle's hand in hers passing the object to him. "Shiny," he calls, slipping it on his finger. "You were suppose to wait, till." Beckett whispers.

"Till, oh." Castle smiles, "I couldn't, it represent the love you have giving me, all these years."

"Great. Let's get started...shall we." Brye interrupts the moment. "Do you...Katherine Houghton Beckett take Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, wow didn't know you had a mile long name son..."

"ahem..." Lanie clears her throat.

"Right," Brye says. "Do you take him to be your husband till death do you part."

"With us there is no death." Castle chuckles.

"Castle," she pokes him in the shoulder, than turns to the Lanie and Brye. "I do." a pause "Always."

"And do you, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle take the lovely Katherine Houghton Beckett to love and cherish till..."

"Do I ever." Castle pauses to intertwine his fingers with hers "Always." he winks.

"Than you may now kiss your bride, or should I say 'the bride can now kiss the master of the macabre."

Beckett starts to lean forward.

"At least we don't have to wait to consummate the marriage."

"Castle," she drags out his name. Now embarrassed she blushes, turning her head away from Lanie and Brye. She pokes her new husband hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he swallows, lifting his hand to rub the spot. "That's not where I want to poke..." he comments knowing that would get her wild up again.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Beckett whispers in his ear. This time it was him to experience that of her breath in his ear. He makes a puckering kiss gestures in the air. Lanie has enough, she slides her hand over Brye's. "Just pronounce them husband and wife so they can you know...get off my autopsy table and...

"I now pronounce..." Brye starts but is cut off.

"We already are," Beckett leans down and kisses Castle again. "Forever."

"Forever is a long time." he responds.

"Castle,"

He just laughs. "Now can I remove the dress?"

Both Lanie and Brye slip out of the room after that comment, unnoticed. Beckett, nestles her hips around her now husband and bends down placing her hand on either side of his face. Pulling his face up into hers, kisses him on the lips before he can say another word. His hands reach out and slowly unzip the back of her dress.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
